Janela da sala de aula
by mukuro-sama
Summary: Minha primeira fanfic OOC. Todos os dias no recreio, Mika fica sozinha em sua sala, sentada na janela... até que um dia teve que dividir seu lugarzinho e não só seu lugarzinho com seu novo colega. .


**JANELA DA SALA DE AULA**

(fic crossover de Yu Yu Hakusho)

- Dona Mika! Está prestando atenção? Aposto que não, estou certa? Acho que vou mandar cimentar essa janela, assim você presta atenção na linda professora que está tentando ensinar essa matéria tão interessante a cabeças-ocas como você.

Uivos de discordância e desdém soaram de toda a classe, enquanto se ouve um sussurro:

- Pois prefiro mil vezes olhar para uma parede de cimento a ter que olhar pra essa sua cara que mais parece uma uva-passa.

Risinhos a gargalhadas ecoaram por toda a classe. A professora começou a ficar vermelha, passando para o roxo e, depois, para um bonito tom de azul.

- MIKA AOTA! JÁ PARA A DIREÇÃO!

Mika, que estava com os pés em cima de sua classe, lentamente se levantou e foi se arrastando até a porta.

Antes de sair, Mika, séria, levantou o dedo do meio para sua professora, enquanto disse:

- Vá se danar, sua velha. - e bateu a porta atrás de suas costas.

No corredor (tola da professora que achava que Mika ia à direção), ouviu aplausos e assovios de sua turma. Pelo jeito ninguém gostava mesmo daquela professora.

Por incrível que pareça, nada acontecera a ela. A turma toda desmentiu o que a professora disse, de pés juntos, ao diretor. Este também parecia não gostar muito dela, pois deu o caso como morto sem sequer investigar se havia acontecido alguma coisa ou não.

No recreio, como sempre, Mika se instalara, sozinha, na janela que a professora ameaçou cimentar. Aquele lugar parecia mais seu lar que quando estava em seu próprio quarto. Dali podia ver todo o pátio do colégio e um pouco do parque que havia na frente.

"Acho que nasci no mundo errado..." repetia-se.

Sua fama era de esquisita, pois Mika nunca falava nada com ninguém - exceto por Kana - e também nunca saía para festas, bailes ou festivais que sua turma ou colégio organizavam. Sempre se vestia de preto e, mesmo que todo o dia tivesse de ouvir um discurso interminável da coordenadora, jamais punha o uniforme.

Porém, ela tinha o respeito de todos seus colegas, mesmo não gostando muito deles, simplesmente por causa de sua atitude agressiva e desinteressada.

Os professores não sabiam se a odiavam ou a amavam, pois, mesmo com todo seu ar de desdém, a última coisa que eles podiam reclamar era de suas notas. Mika era uma das melhores da classe, senão a melhor.

"Será que existe alguém assim como eu? Na verdade não sei se quero conhecer...", era o que sempre se perguntava.

Mais um dia de aula, Mika sinceramente já não agüentava mais ir àquele colégio chato, cheio de pessoas patéticas com que não fazia questão nenhuma de se comunicar.

Porém, aquele dia seria diferente dos outros.

Um aluno novo chegara em sua aula. Sua expressão era carrancuda como a sua e também não era nada amigável.

Seus cabelos eram muito negros e estranhamente havia uma espécie de linha de cabelos brancos. Mika achou aquilo muito curioso.

Parecia ser tão baixinho quanto ela própria, senão mais, o que a fez ficar um tanto contente, pois o que mais odiava era ser a mais baixinha da turma.

- Você sabe quem é ele? - perguntou Kana a ela.

- Não sei. Quem se importa? É mais um otário na turma. - disse Mika duramente.

- Parece que ele é do colégio N. Ele era muito famoso por lá... mais ou menos como você aqui, Mika. - disse um colega. Esta solta um gemido de desgosto.

Por mais que tentasse desviar seus olhos de suas ações - ele agora punha sua pasta em cima da classe que escolhera para sentar - não conseguia. Ainda mais quando percebeu que era a mesma classe que ela sempre sentava. Ele sentou-se calmamente e pôs-se a olhar para a rua.

Mika, com olhos em fogo, vertiginosamente caminhou a passos largos até ele, que sequer se virou para olhar para ela.

- Essa classe é minha. - disse Mika friamente.

- Não vi seu nome escrito em lugar nenhum. - ele respondeu, tão frio quanto ela.

- Você não sabe meu nome para dizer isso.

- Não importa, não quero sair daqui. - disse ele, sem desviar seus olhos da rua.

Mika furiosamente bate com a mão na mesa, toda a classe silencia no mesmo momento e se viram para ver o que estava acontecendo. O aluno novo nem sequer havia piscado.

- Escute aqui, ô novato. Não vou deixar que um mimado como você chegue achando que pode fazer qualquer coisa. Eu sento nessa classe desde o começo do ano, e não vai ser um ninguém como você para me fazer mudar de lugar. - a voz de Mika saía chiada e trêmula de raiva.

Todos olhavam para o novato, pensando que, neste momento, qualquer um já teria saído correndo dali. Mas não foi o que ele fez. Ele a olhou, finalmente, e, com voz como se fosse um vento gelado, falou:

- Me tire daqui então.

Mika paralisou. Não sabia o que fazer. Poderia facilmente intimidar qualquer um sem precisar usar a força, mas viu que o novato era tão intimidador quanto ela. Percebeu que seus olhos tinham uma estranha cor de sangue. Flamejantes, com um brilho opaco e assustador.

Mika não teve saída. Retirou sua mão da classe e, olhando por cima, arrematou:

- Parece que finalmente eu encontrei alguém com atitude nessa sala. Tudo bem, novato. Fique com a classe.

E, sem mais palavras, sentou-se numa classe na outra ponta da sala, ao som de murmúrios e cochichos assustados de toda a turma.

Durante toda a primeira parte da aula, Mika não conseguia se concentrar no que o professor dizia. Não queria desviar os olhos da lousa, mas parecia que estava enxergando através dela. Era forte demais a vontade de olhar novamente para seu novo colega.

"Canto de olho... apenas pelo canto do olho". Mika virou-se discretamente para seu lado direito, a direção de onde estava sentado o novato. Qual não foi a surpresa de Mika, ele a estava olhando também! Porém não o fazia discretamente. Ele havia virado totalmente em direção a ela e estava apoiando sua cabeça em seu cotovelo. Talvez ele apenas tivesse virado àquela hora, era no que Mika queria acreditar. Coincidência, foi coincidência. Mika rapidamente virou novamente seus olhos para a lousa. Não queria acreditar que ele sorrira para ela, com um ar totalmente debochado.

Fim da primeira aula. Lentamente, a classe começava a conversar, quando o professor pediu silêncio.

- Desculpe pessoal, esqueci de fazer a chamada.

A classe ficou novamente em silêncio.

"A chamada! É claro!", Mika, assim, encontrara um jeito de saber o nome de seu novo colega sem precisar perguntar a ele.

- Amy. - começou o professor.

- Presente! - respondeu a aluna.

"Ele não tem cara de ter um nome muito comum...", pensava Mika.

- Akito. - continuou.

- Presente!

- Bucky.

- Presente!

- Fuuma.

- Presente!

- Hiei...? - chamou, intrigado.

- Aqui. - respondeu, ríspido.

- Novato, hã? Seja bem-vindo. Continuando... Kana.

- Presente!

- Li.

- Presente!

- Mika.

- Aqui. - respondeu, tentando parecer mais ríspida que seu novo colega.

"Então o nome dele é Hiei? Realmente não é um nome comum. Estranho como ele...", pensou Mika, já não tão apreensiva por olhá-lo, já que ele, agora, estava virado para a janela. "E o cretino ainda responde a chamada do mesmo jeito que eu".

Finalmente chegara a hora que Mika mais gostava... quer dizer, a hora que ela menos odiava: o intervalo. Finalmente poderia ficar sozinha novamente, coisa que ela já estava querendo desde o começo da manhã.

Todos saíram para o pátio... exceto pelo novato. Ele ficara ali, estático, do mesmo jeito que ela ficava quando o intervalo começava.

Ficou olhando para ele para ver se ele se mexia, mas nada. Alguns minutos depois, ele se levantou da cadeira, sem tirar os olhos da rua, ao mesmo tempo em que disse:

- Você não vai sair? Seus colegas estúpidos parecem estar se divertindo bastante.

O novato abriu a janela, e sentou-se nela. Do mesmo jeito que Mika fazia todas as manhãs.

- Eu que pergunto. Por mais que você não tenha amigos aqui, é estranho que não queira se enturmar. - diz Mika, parecendo mais calma ao falar com ele.

- Não me interesso por tolos como vocês. - ele responde, sem desviar o olhar da rua.

Se não fosse Mika ali, certamente a pessoa sairia xingando e batendo portas. Porém ela era diferente dos outros. Não via os olhos do novato, mas entendia perfeitamente o que ele sentia.

- Você se parece muito comigo, sabia? - disse Mika, desviando-se de algumas classes e chegando mais perto do novato.

- Por que diz isso? - respondeu, ainda com os olhos grudados na paisagem.

- Bom... - Mika diz, sentando-se numa classe ao lado da sua antiga, agora ocupada pelas coisas do novo colega.

Um estranho silêncio se estende por alguns minutos.

- Não vai terminar? - o novato finalmente se vira para a veterana, e fica com seu olhar estacionado nos - agora que ele percebeu - grandes olhos de Mika, verdes como a copa das árvores do parque.

Mika sorri, e responde, um pouco irônica:

- Acho melhor você mesmo descobrir. Bem, - disse, levantando-se da classe e postando-se de frente ao novato. - não fomos apresentados formalmente, não é? Meu nome é Mika Aota. Mas você pode me chamar apenas de Mika. - disse Mika, estendendo sua mão.

- Hiei. Você já sabe. - disse o novato, virando-se novamente para fora.

- Hm... - resmungou Mika, enquanto baixava a mão que, inutilmente, abanava o ar. - Hiei.

O novato apenas suspirou.

- Posso lhe acompanhar? A janela é grande, cabe nós dois aí. Aliás, eu ficava desse mesmo jeito que você está agora todo o dia... antes de você chegar e resolver tomar meu lugar. - disse Mika quase que se arrependendo do tom um pouco ameaçador com que dissera a última frase.

- Se você quer seu lugar de volta, tire-o de mim, eu já disse. - Hiei respondeu no mesmo tom ameaçador de Mika.

Sem mais, Mika sentou-se na janela, de modo que ficava de frente ao novato. Suas pernas quase se entrelaçavam. Alguns colegas observavam do pátio, mas os dois nem perceberam.

O tempo foi passando e todos os dias se seguiram assim. No intervalo, Mika e Hiei se sentavam na janela, enquanto olhavam para fora, sem trocarem uma só palavra.

Kana começou a estranhar, pois os dois agora andavam juntos pra lá e pra cá, como se fossem irmãos siameses.

Numa noite que Mika fora dormir na sua casa para, supostamente, estudar, Kana aproveita a oportunidade e a pergunta:

- Mika-chan...

- Sim? - responde Mika, suave como só Kana tinha o privilégio de ver.

- O que houve que você não fala mais direito comigo? - Kana fala com uma voz chorosa.

- Não falo? Você é que deve estar muito carente, Kana. Estou do mesmo jeito de sempre.

- Não é verdade... Você só quer saber daquele baixinho. Parece que vocês nasceram grudados! - esbraveja.

- Ora Kana, não precisa ficar com ciúme. Você é e sempre será minha melhor e única amiga. Aquele baixinho é...

- É o que, Mika...? - disse Kana, percebendo um brilho estranho nos olhos de Mika.

- Não sei explicar. Parece que ele é a pessoa que eu sempre estive procurando. Eu não entendo... eu o odeio, Kana. Odeio mais que tudo neste mundo. E sei que ele me odeia também. Mas, se ficarmos sem nos ver, sem nos falar... parece que falta alguma coisa... eu não entendo... - desabafa Mika.

- Está... apaixonada... hahahah Mika, você está apaixonada por aquele baixinho!!!! Hahahahahaha! - Kana ri, como se tivesse ganhado na loteria.

Mika fica vermelha como nunca havia ficado na vida.

- O-o que está dizendo, Kana?! Ficou maluca, é? Você sabe que eu não sou de gostar de ninguém! - esbraveja Mika, quase pulando no pescoço de Kana.

- Ora, Mika, está escrito na sua testa. Eu deveria ter imaginado... desde o dia que houve aquela discussão entre vocês logo que ele entrou na turma. Você viu uma pessoa que você procurava. Uma pessoa que a enfrentasse de frente, sem medo, sem hesitar. Você achou isso nele... e se apaixonou! É natural, é óbvio, é claro, é evidente! - Kana falava como se ela mesma tivesse se apaixonado.

Mika já não sabia mais o que falar. Sim, Kana estava certa. Se apaixonara por ele logo quando viu seus olhos cor de sangue naquele mesmo dia em que ele ingressara na escola. Por que reprimia seus sentimentos assim? Talvez porque não soubesse lidar com um sentimento desses. Afinal, era a primeira vez que Mika se interessava por alguém.

- E aí? - Kana pergunta, interrompendo os pensamentos de Mika.

- E aí o quê?

- Como o quê! Quando vai se declarar para ele, oras?!

No mesmo momento em que Kana dissera isso, um lapso de circunstâncias começou a passar rapidamente pela cabeça de Mika. Declarar-se? Não, não pode. Não pode, não pode! Ele a odiava, ela sabia muito bem disso! Uma coisa que Mika nunca precisara passar na vida foi rejeição.

- Não posso fazer isso, Kana! Eu acabei de dizer que ele me odeia! Como posso me declarar assim para ele?! - respondeu Mika, entredentes.

- Mika. - disse Kana, suave como uma mãe. - Sinceramente, me responda: há quanto tempo vocês dividem a mesma janela no intervalo?

- Há 5 meses... por quê?

- Só responda. Quantas vezes ele disse que não queria sua companhia?

- Hm... nenhuma...

- E quantas vezes vocês tiveram uma discussão, depois daquela primeira?

- Nunca mais. A gente mais fala sobre o que nós achamos sobre as outras pessoas... sobre nós mesmos... não acho que tenha surgido nenhum assunto para uma discussão ou briga.

- E quantas vezes ele a... olhou nos olhos?

- ... quase nunca. Ele sempre está olhando para longe, com os olhos distantes. Das poucas vezes que ele me olhou nos olhos, era quando eu falava de mim.

- Mika, me responda. Isso é atitude de alguém que odeie?

- N-não...

- Então, mulher! Amanhã você se declara para ele ou então eu mesma faço isso! - disse Kana, decidida a juntar os dois de qualquer maneira.

- Mas e se ele não me aceitar? - disse Mika, quase chorando.

- Aí... você desce o braço nele.

A noite foi repleta de alegrias e desabafos. Havia tempos que Kana e Mika não tinham uma noite tão divertida.

Chegou o outro dia. Kana fez Mika jurar de pés juntos, dedinhos cruzados, diante da imagem de Buda, que falaria com Hiei aquela manhã, durante o intervalo. Agora era definitivo.

Mika mal se agüentava nas pernas, e piorou quando viu Hiei sentar-se na sua antiga cadeira, da qual nem se importava mais em pegá-la de volta.

Hiei olhou para ela e acenou, discreto, como se não quisesse que ninguém visse. Mika piscou os olhos em resposta.

A primeira parte da aula demorava uma eternidade para passar, ainda mais com aquela professora, que falava como se a aula dela durasse até o fim do dia.

Mika não conseguia olhar para Hiei de nenhum jeito. Tentava distrair-se, ou olhando para a borracha na ponta do lápis, ou com as sujeiras do apontador, ou rasgando a folha do caderno.

Quase deu um salto da cadeira quando o sinal para o intervalo tocou. Como sempre, os alunos foram, pouco a pouco, se retirando da sala, até restar apenas Mika e Hiei.

Antes de andar até a janela, Mika lembrou-se do que Kana a dissera antes de sair da sala: "Se você não falar, eu falo! Eu estou falando sério!". É, realmente não tinha jeito.

A passos lentos, Mika foi se aproximando de Hiei, que estava olhando para fora, como sempre.

Não se sentou na janela. Sentou-se na classe que agora estava em posse de Hiei. Sabia que sentando ali, ficaria mais perto dele.

- Não vai se sentar na janela? - instigou.

- Não... hoje não. - respondeu Mika, com uma voz sussurrante.

- Por quê? - Hiei perguntava, sempre direto.

- Porque hoje, Hiei... eu gostaria de te pedir um favor. - Mika parecia um pouco nervosa.

- O quê? - Hiei responde, seco, sem desviar o olhar da copa das árvores do parque.

- Você poderia, só hoje... me olhar nos olhos enquanto eu falo com você?

Hiei fica nitidamente estático. Desviou os olhos da rua, mas não olhou nos de Mika.

- Por favor? - Mika força uma voz pidona.

- Por quê? - pergunta Hiei, tentando não olhar, propositalmente, para Mika.

- Porque o que eu tenho para falar precisa ser dito olho no olho.

- Hn... - Hiei parecia com um ar esnobe. - Por acaso vai declarar seu grande amor por mim? - e solta uma risada debochada.

Mika cora, mas não perde a coragem.

- Se você me olhar nos olhos, talvez você mesmo possa entender o que é.

Hiei finalmente atende seu pedido. Lentamente, ele se vira para Mika, e a olha nos olhos.

Qual não é sua grande surpresa, Mika estava com os olhos inundados em lágrimas. Jamais pensara que pudesse ver tal cena, pois o que Mika havia dito no primeiro dia de aula era realmente verdade - "Você se parece muito comigo, sabia?". E ele pensava não ser capaz de chorar.

- Mika... - Hiei disse, com um ar um pouco preocupado.

- Hiei... me desculpe, não pude evitar. - diz Mika, agora com as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

- Evitar o que?... nunca vi você chorar... me diga logo o que aconteceu com você! - Hiei dizia, impaciente, ao mesmo tempo em que preocupado. Já havia se virado totalmente de frente para Mika.

Esta soluçava, tentando, em vão, conter seu choro.

- Evitar... de... - as palavras entalavam na garganta na hora em que Mika tentava falar.

Envergonhada, embaraçada, Mika olha para baixo, procurando coragem ou qualquer coisa que pudesse estar lhe faltando para poder dizer a Hiei que o amava. Suas lágrimas constantes caíam de seu rosto incessantemente.

Viu que não conseguiria falar. Não sabia como, nunca havia feito isso.

De repente, sentiu um leve carinho em seu queixo e um gesto que a forçava a levantar o rosto novamente. Hiei a olhou profundamente e disse, enquanto secava suas lágrimas:

- Por que você baixou a cabeça? Você havia me pedido para olhar nos seus olhos. Por que você mesma os desviou dos meus? - instigou Hiei, com uma voz suave e murmurante.

- Eu...

- Mika, - interrompeu Hiei. - você disse que talvez eu entendesse o que você queria dizer apenas olhando em seus olhos não é?

- Sim... - respondeu Mika, com uma voz rouca. - Na verdade não é tão difícil saber o que é, eu suponho...

- Eu lembro da primeira coisa em que concordamos logo depois que começamos a sentar juntos aqui. Quando eu perguntei porque você nunca falava nada, você respondeu: "Palavras são tão vazias quanto a própria credibilidade das pessoas. Prefiro mil vezes que você saiba o que eu estou dizendo sem precisar emitir qualquer som, a dizer uma coisa completamente vaga e sem sentido só para lhe agradar", não é?

- M-mas... - em vão, Mika tentava achar palavras para tentar escapar do olhar hipnotizante de Hiei.

- Eu sei o que você quer dizer, Mika. Há tempos eu sei. - neste momento, Mika sentiu seu rosto muito quente entre as mãos dele. - E também, há tempos, tento achar um jeito certo de respondê-la.

Mika, então, gostaria de ficar cega, surda e muda. A resposta poderia ser a coisa mais cruel em que jamais vivera em toda sua vida. E sabia que Hiei não hesitaria em falar, por pior que fosse.

Fechou os olhos e contraiu o rosto para não chorar mais, preparada e ao mesmo tempo não preparada para a fatídica resposta.

Ela veio da boca de Hiei sim. Mas não em palavras grossas e frias, e sim como um doce beijo.

Quando sentiu a boca de Hiei tocar na sua, Mika arregalou os olhos em espanto, e percebeu que Hiei não havia desviado os olhos dos seus.

"Desde o primeiro dia em que sentamos nessa janela juntos, eu desejei fazer isso. Desde primeiro o dia em que meus olhos cruzaram com os seus, eu desejei fazer isso. Desde o primeiro dia em que eu vi seu sorriso... eu desejei fazer isso.", foi o que Mika leu nos olhos de Hiei, antes de fechar os seus e, finalmente, se entregar aos sentimentos de seu querido e eterno novato.

**Fim.**


End file.
